Back in Camp
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: Great, now Lily and Pure are in ANOTHER book series. This time, their demigods at Camp Half-Blood, and some stupid Cyclops has tried to run amok the mortal world, causing terror. Lily and Pure have to defend the camp, with some campers they've just met. Some they argue with, some they like, and one that Pure thinks Lily really likes. Rated T for Paranoia!
1. Memories

**Me: Yay! New story! I've been so excited about this, someone we all know and love will be introduced. Well, you know (maybe not love) him if you read nwedychick316's stories LIKE I TOLD YOU TO 5 BILLION TIMES  
**

**John: I'm coming back, too!**

**Me: For like one chapter**

**John: What?**

**Pure: Nevermind it! **

**Me: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THAT BLAH**

* * *

"Pure, start packing! We're leaving for the airport in an hour!" Lily shouted from the TV room/guest room. Pure walked in and began to lean on the doorway. "Where are we going, anyways?" She asked.

"For the tenth time, we're going to New York for a week." Lily said in exasperation. "So then I _was_ right to pack my Percy Jackson books." Pure said victoriously. "So you're completely packed? Granny goes nuts at the last minute before a trip." Lily asked.

"If I brought my books, I'm done." Pure told her. Lily nodded in a 'True' sort of way. Pure left the doorway to sit by Lily on the couch. "If only it were winter break." Lily sighed. "I'd finally get to see snow." "It would be nice..." Pure pondered

* * *

Lily and Pure dragged their suitcases through the airport, going (infuriatingly, to Lily's impatience) slow to make sure Lily's granny didn't fall behind. Pure suddenly fell, making Lily turn to see what she'd bumped into.

"JOHN!" They shouted together, and Pure jumped back up to hug him. "I got your message, but once I'd arrived at your 'summer home' you were gone. What happened this time?" John asked, remembering their adventure in a movie.

"We went in this book series," Pure started, and she and Lily talked the way they did when they explained Miami Beach House to John. "Called Warrior Cats." "We grew," "From kits to warriors," "With mates and kits." They told the story (shortening it a great deal).

"So, technically," The boy began. "You cheated on me?" John asked. "With a cat?" Lily and Pure looked at each other, than back at John. Pure gave a 'Yeah, I-guess-you-could-put-it-like-that' shrug. Lily and Pure erupted with laughter.

"I don't see the humor in this joke!" John shouted. Pure grinned. "You didn't technically exist, John. If you'd been there, we would've stayed together." She told him. "Promise?" He asked childishly. "Promise." She pecked him on the cheek.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Lily said this was a _family_ trip." John asked. "I am family!" Pure said. "But, what about you're parents?" John asked, ignoring Lily's signs to shut up.

Pure froze, then looked down to hide the tears bubbling up. "The plane'll leave soon." She muttered, rushing to the waiting area. Lily immediately turned on John and hit him.

"OW!" John yelled. "What'd you do that for!?" He asked. "Her parents are _dead_! Pure lives with me because she's got no where else to be! Yesterday was the sixth anniversary of their death!"

John started stuttering. "I-er...How?" He finally got out, and Lily could see it wasn't what he meant to say. Lily sighed. "It was six years ago, yesterday, like I said..."

(_FLASHBACK_)

_"Pure, where are you?" An eight year-old Lily (without glasses) called out. A giggle rang out from behind a nearby couch. "Aha!" Lily yelled, her head now floating over the side of the couch, staring at an eight year-old Pure crouching behind it._

_"That's cheating!" Pure accused after crawling from behind the couch. "You didn't **have** to answer." Lily replied, smiling. Pure made a 'humph!' sound, then smiled back at Lily. "What do we play now?" Pure asked Lily. Lily shrugged, ready to call for her mom when there was a knock at the door._

_Lily's mom rushed out of her room to answer the door. Lily tried to listen to their conversation, but her mom shooed them away._

_"Wanna play doctor?" Lily asked, not a minute later, sitting on her bed. Pure shook her head, pressing her ear to the door to try and listen. "We'll be bored all day if you keep shooting down my ideas!" Lily complained._

_"Sh! I'm trying to find out why there was a policeman at your door." Pure told her. "It was a policeman?" Lily asked. "I saw his uniform right before your mom told us to come in here." Pure answered, then sighed. "I give up." She said._

_"I know!" Lily shouted. "We can play spy!" Lily walked toward her closet. "Our first mission?" She quizzed Pure, who looked confused. She brought out to technology-advanced looking watches. "To break in to enemy headquarters and reveal Mr. Policeman's plot!" Lily said, enticing the goal to make it sound fun._

_Lily gave Pure one of the watches. "These find voices from at most fourteen feet away, then let us listen at a distance safe enough for the target not to hear." Lily told Pure while fastening her watch. "I've also got a remote-control car with a camera attached, but it might make to much noise."_

_"What if the floor creaks beneath our feet?" Pure asked anxiously. "Not a problem!" Lily shouted, then dove for her bed-side drawer. She brought out, one second later, "Socks?" Pure asked in disbelief. "**Fluffy** socks." Lily corrected._

_"They're good for sliding, shocking, and sneaking!" Lily smiled in excitement. "Come on, let's go!" She whispered, leading Pure down the hallway (after they put on the socks) to the corner before the door. "I'll turn my watch on. Keep yours off unless mine messes up." Lily told Pure.  
_

_Lily pressed a button, and the watch started giving out voices. "What? This is horrific! She'll be devastated!" Lily's mom cried out. Lily looked at Pure questioningly, who shrugged in return._

_"We're very sorry, miss, but it's true. Mr. and Mrs. Dalisay are gone. It was a hit-and-run. The drunkard that got them ran off right after the impact." A deep voice came from the watch audio. Lily inhaled sharply._

_Lily's mouth felt dry. Pure's parents? Gone? Dead? Lily saw that Pure looked even worse then Lily felt-she was paler than a snow-white blanket. "Did you hear that?" The deep voice said again. Lily grabbed Pure's wrist and ran back to her room._

_"No, no one's there. Thank you, officer." Lily's mom said from the hallway. The front door closed, and Pure was still frozen. "I'm really sorry, Pure..." Lily started. Pure shook her head. "It's not your fault." She said hoarsely.  
_

(_NORMAL_)

"Mom came in a little while later to tell us what we already knew. I suggested to her that Pure lived with us, and Mom agreed." Lily said. "...after an hour of begging." Lily added. "I can't believe she didn't tell me." John said.

"Of course she didn't! Who brings that up in a conversation!? 'You look pretty tonight.' 'Thanks! BTW, my parents are dead!" Lily imitated how ridiculous the conversation would sound, including two different voices.

"Yeah...You'd better get going, or they'll leave you behind." John said, and Lily rushed to where her granny and Pure were waiting. As they boarded the plane, Lily cheered Pure up.

* * *

"Granny, this hotel is _amazing!_" Lily set her bags down and explored, closely observing the main room (with an amazing couch and huge TV), the mini-kitchen that's barely separated from the main room, the very small bathroom and the bedroom with three beds and a balcony.

"Even the elevator was cool!" She shouted from the balcony. Meanwhile, Pure immediately (and dramatically) fell on the bed she claimed as hers. "_And_ we can see the location Camp Half-Blood would be!" She shouted, attracting Pure's attention.

Pure sprang up and ran to the balcony as well. "Now I'm _really_ glad I brought the books!" Pure shouted, not noticing Lily's granny going into the bathroom for a long shower. "If only we weren't human." Pure said jokingly.

"Well, at least half-human." Lily corrected Pure. "What's that racket?" Pure asked, after dazedly staring our the balcony for a few seconds. "Racket?" Lily attempted to raise one of her eyebrows.

"What?" Pure asked defensively. "You've got the vocabulary of an old man!" "Shut up and come on." Pure said, going outside. Lily rolled her eyes. "Out of the way, girlie!" Lily heard a gruff voice shout from outside.

Lily ran out to see a hooded figure in front of Pure, Pure blocking the doorway (with enough space for Lily to sneak through). Lily ran from behind Pure and tackled the figure. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" She shouted as she fell through the air.

"Get off!" He shouted, and Lily felt cold metal touch the skin of her temple. "I'll shoot!" He threatened. Lily closed her eyes and exhaled. She heard the sound of a door opening, then slamming shut.

There was a sudden thud, then Lily felt a sharp pain in her head. Everything went black. She had passed out.


	2. We've Done It Again

**Me: Yup, second chapter already. Hope y'all are happy.  
**

**Lily: Y'all?**

**Me: Shut up**

**Pure: Someone's cranky!**

**Me: Yeah, I've been bored all day and am impatiently waiting for news**

**Pure: What kind of news?**

**Me: NEWSY NEWS!**

* * *

Lily groggily opened her eyes, and the sharp pain in her head hit. She tried to get up, but her legs buckled as soon as she got to her feet, and she landed on her knees. "Pure?" She groaned, and got a mumble back from a few feet away.

Lily stood up again, and stayed up, though the pain hit harder again. "Pure?" Lily repeated, feeling more aware of her surroundings. Pure answered with a "What?" while lying in the grass.

"We've done it again." Lily said, going to help her up. Pure, on her feet but swaying, answered. "I think so. But, question is, where to?" Lily realized a girl was approaching them, opposite side of Pure.

Lily walked over, letting Pure lean on her until Pure was well enough to stand on her own. By then, the girl started talking. "You must be the new kids Doug found." She said, and Lily took in her bead necklace and orange T-shirt, and felt a vague air of familiarity.

"What?" Lily blinked, and Pure gave the girl a confused look. "Doug said he'd found some kids at a hotel. You must've been found by monsters before we could get to you." The girl deduced.

"I'm Isabelle, by the way, but everyone calls me Bella. Though I _do _prefer Bell." She stuck her hand out. "Lily..." Lily introduced, and timidly took Bell's hand. Bell turned to Pure, her hand still out. "Pure...?" Pure said, barely taking Bell's hand.

"Come on, camp's not too far from here. Jogging's good, keeps your stamina high in case you need to fight. Which, really, we always have to do." Bell took off towards a large stone sign held up by two stone-made posts.

"Camp?"Lily asked, though Bell was no longer within ear-shot. Lily turned to Pure, who shrugged. "Camp?" She asked louder, turning to where Bell was running and sped after Bell. She stopped below the sign, which had a tree surrounded by some scaly creature a few feet to the right.

"Welcome to camp," Bell began, putting her arms over Lily and Pure's shoulders. "Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

Lily sat by the campfire, feeling disturbed. Dionysus, (though everyone called him Mr. D) had -very lazily and without any enthusiasm- told Lily and Pure the whole speech about Greek Gods and Goddesses and demi-gods.

Now, though, they sat with the Hermes table as the Apollo cabin led a sing-along, and many campers happily followed. After being thoroughly scarred by the singing, the door of the Big House (where, Bell had told Lily-although she hadn't needed to- the infirmary was) opened.

A Hawaiian-surfer dude had exited, though he was covered in eyes. Argus, Lily recognized him as, led a boy closer to Lily's age with dark brown hair that only touched the top-half of his fore-head-it made Lily think of how she imagined James Potter, though without glasses.

Lily's hand moved to her necklace (that connected with Pure's) immediately. She played with the charm attached to the chain when she had a strong feeling-usually anxiety or fear. Her eyes followed the boy, until he coincidentally sat next to her, causing her face to burn.

"Are you actually _blushing_?" Pure whispered to her. "You can't blush!" She exclaimed, then followed Lily's line of sight to the boy, who looked as disturbed by the singing as Lily had felt and paid no attention to them.

Pure smirked. "What?" Lily asked defensively. "Nothing." She whispered back. A man in a wheelchair with a blanket over his legs held up a hand, immediately stopping the singing. "We've three new campers, who, unfortunately, met a monster before we found them." He announced.

The man stood, the blanket falling and revealing he had the body of a horse. _He's Chiron, then._ Lily decided. He waved toward Lily, Pure, and the boy, making the whole camp stare. Lily looked down, pretending to have some interest in her hands.

"Please stand." Chiron said, though it sounded more like an order, no matter how polite it was. The three immediately stood. "Welcome, Pure Dalisay, Derek Mason and Lily Nicole!" Chiron shouted, and the campers (some reluctantly) applauded. It made Lily want to crawl in a hole and hide.

* * *

"First of all, we need you two choose a weapon." Bell told them, and a few feet away, a Hephaestus camper was helping Derek with the same issue. Lily was only half listening, occasionally glancing at Derek, despite yelling at herself every time she did it.

"Lily!" Bell snapped in Lily's face, startling her. Lily instinctively slapped away the hand. "First, we could choose from the armory. If none of those work, we could make you two your very own weapon." Bell said, leading them for the armory.

Lily immediately grabbed at a sword with a fancy hilt. Also immediately, it made her fall forward. Pure laughed for a second, then stopped when Lily narrowed her eyes at Pure. Bell simply helped her up and put the sword away.

"Try this. It's an electric spear, it conducts electricity that zaps your opponent." Bell told Lily while handing her a long metal spear with a glowing-red tip. "Try it on the dummies in the practice arena." Bell suggested.

Lily had done so, and ultimately dropped it after accidentally zapping a few passing campers, before the spear refused to give electricity out anymore. By then Lily angrily stabbed it through the dummy's chest.

"Okay, so not the spear. Try a bow and arrow." Lily felt jealousy that Pure had almost immediate success with the second sword she tried, which she named Stathit. "It sounds like 'stab it' which I'd do without thinking." Pure explained to Lily in private later on.

The bow and arrow was better than the spear-if by better you'd think of accidentally hitting the dummy in the knee (**Skyrim, anyone?**). Lily tried another sword, and successfully got the dummy's head sliced off without falling.

"Oh, this one's nice. It's really ancient looking, yet still beautiful and deadly." Bell started admiring Lily's sword, thoroughly creeping Lily out to the point of awkwardly walking away, her sword still being held by Bell.

The two found themselves back at the campfire. "You injuring people in attempt for a personal weapon wasted most of the day!" Pure said, laughing. "Oh shut it. Not everyone's got an immediate soul-mate."

"Speaking of that...I think Derek's checking you out." Pure grinned cheekily. "What's that got to do with soul-mates?" Lily asked. "Never mind that, look!" Pure said, pointing at Derek. Above his head, a figure was floating.

Others noticed, too, and whispered. Lily finally made it out as a...

* * *

**Me:Tee-hee! Cliffhanger!**

**Friend: And I was getting excited!**

**Me: Quit complaining. At least you got a chapter this soon, instead of HAVING TO WAIT TWO WHOLE WEEKS!**

**Friend: I HAVE GUESTS OVER!**

**Me: Fine. Review who you want Derek's godly parent to be!  
**


	3. Strategies

**Me: Sorry I haven't done this sooner. The computer went down**

**Pure: Is that all?**

**Me:Hmm...yup!**

**Lily: Do it**

**Derek: Awesome doesn't own anything mentioned but the characters**

* * *

"Derek Mason," Chiron shouted, standing up. "Son on Aphrodite!" The shine above Derek's head had been just that-magical shiny sparkles.

The magic part was that it styled his messy hair, giving the impression that, daily, he slicked it back with hair gel. Somehow, his new smooth-guy hair made him less appealing to Lily.

The Aphrodite girls jumped Derek, surrounding him. They began giggling, then moved to show off their work to the rest of the camp.

Derek still had the smooth-guy hair, but it was matched with a suit and bowtie. He looked startled, and asked "What just happened!?"

* * *

Lily was practicing sword fighting with Max, a son of Hermes. Max fell down because of Lily tripping him, and Lily's sword (Pavlos, though she called it Pablo in secret) was pointed at his throat.

Lily heard clapping and turned, moving her sword enough to let Max escape. "Nice job." Derek said, a single strand of his slicked back hair poking up.

"Mind if I give it a go?" He asked, and Lily could only nod, and in no more than two minutes, Derek was in the same position Max had been in.

"Woah." He breathed, and Lily smirked. _Who knew I was this good with a sword?_ Lily thought. "You're really good." Derek said, getting up.

Lily finally found her voice to respond with "Says the Aphrodite kid." Derek pretended to look offended. "I'll have you know, I'm nothing like my new sisters and brothers."

Lily laughed in disbelief. "It's true! The classiest thing I own are a pair of muddy jeans and a brown t-shirt with a Pikachu on it! I've always thought I'd be another Poseidon kid." He told Lily.

"Wait, _always_? As in, you've known about Gods and demigods before Mr. D told you that they were real?" She asked. She could see she drove Derek into a corner.

"Uh...no?" He answered, hoping she'd buy it was an honest mistake. As Lily stared him down, she noticed the hair-gel-curse was wearing off. "...Maybe...?" He said.

"This is a book series!" Lily rushed out, hoping her theory was right. Derek's mouth hung open. "So I'm not going crazy?" He whispered to himself.

"What?" "I was somehow transported into one of my favorite book series, and you and your friend Pure must've been sucked in too!" He figured out.

Derek's face shone as if he'd just figured out the meaning of life. "Soo..." Lily tried to change the subject. "You like Pokémon? You know, because of your 'classy' shirt..." Lily dropped the sentence.

"Yeah..." Derek admit. "Doesn't the new one look awesome!?" Lily shouted, and Derek face lit up again. "Totally!" Derek agreed.

"I really hope they bring back the 'walk with your Pokemon' thing back from Soulsilver." Lily told him, and they stood there as they discussed their favorite genres.

Lily's hopes were raised as she discovered Derek was im some of her favorite fandoms-Pokemon, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson (as he told her before), even Doctor Who.

"Didn't you cry when the Doctor was cut off before he could say 'I love you' to Rose?" Lily asked, eyes tearing at just the thought of the sad scene.

"No." Derek said, with a deep voice. "Men don't cry over silly television shows!" Derek puffed out his chest. "Idiot." Lily laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"It is time!" Chiron's voice echoed all over the voice, and the words had a great effect on the campers. Pure was suddenly pushed on to the arena with them.

"I see your done flirting." She said, smiling. Derek crossed his arms, embarrassed, and Lily did her signature 'blush-face'. "There it is." Pure relished.

The camp was full of campers still, but they wore armor with either red or blue feathers, and sharpening their weapons. One with a blue feather and familiar black hair saw them and came forward.

"It's capture the flag. You can join my team-Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite." She said, pointing her invitation at Lily and Pure. "_You_ should already be there." She said, turning her attention to Derek.

Derek scrambled to the armory, and came out with a blue-feathered armor on him. "I'm an Apollo camper, btw." Bell said happily, and literally skipped to the armory.

Lily and Pure followed, and were soon sported with armor. Bell carefully added blue feathers to their helmets. "There, now come on." She ordered, and walked toward the forest.

After a _lot_ of walking, the three arrived at what appeared to be blue team's base. Lily could see the Ares flag behind a camper she couldn't recognize behind their armor.

"Chiron's about to blow the whistle, get over here!" An Ares boy ordered. No sooner had the words left his mouth, a whistle's sound was heard.

Lily may have imagined it, but Pure's eyes had turned to steely gray then back again. The blue team surged forward before Lily could put together what happened, and stumbled after.

The team stopped in front of where the path turned to three. An injured boy-Lily recognized him as Max-blocked the middle path, wearing a red feather on his helmet.

"Ha! They put some limping kid as their guard! And those Athena campers think they're _so_ smart." The Ares boy from before laughed. He started walking forward.

"Stop!" Lily ordered, hearing another layer to her voice, and the boy immediately stopped."Are you _that_ tactless? The other team must think so, because it's obviously a trap." Everyone else but Pure stared at her, confused.

"They put him there _because_ of his injury. As far as they see it, we'll fall for it and easily beat him and walk past. _But_, there's a bunch of fighters behind him. We walk and will be forced to go through their best fighters."

"But we could beat them!" A girl with a deep voice boasted. "Yes, eventually. Once we do manage to win, we'll be too tired to get past the guards and get the flag."

"So we should take one of the other paths?" An Apollo girl asked. "No!" Pure took over. "If we do that, the guards could just as easily move and still fight us."

"Than what do we do, smarty pants?" Someone asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Lily and Pure said in unison. Most of their team shook their head, though Derek nodded.

"Is there anyone defending _our_ flag?" Lily asked. "Of course!" The Ares boy yelled. "Join them." Lily ordered, and he left grudgingly.

Lily bent down and drew the paths, with an X and an O where they stood, an H where Max stood, F for where the fighters were, and FL where she guessed the flag stood.

"We send our best fighters to where the best of the red team are hiding." Lily said, drawing a line from the X, through the H and to the F.

"Our best fighters will fool the guards into thinking we fell for it, while our fastest runners go both of the two other paths." Pure said, and drew two lines from the O, one through the left path and one through the right with her own stick.

"Our fighters will beat theirs, and go towards the guards as well. The guards will think they're it-" Lily started. "Until the runners come in and help, using the element of surprise and fresh energy." Pure continued.

"We beat them," "And get the flag!" Pure finished firmly. Derek and Bell stood there, open mouthed, along with-well, the entire blue team. "What?" Lily and Pure asked together. "Uh..." Bell began. "Tell me about the Hoover Dam." She requested

Something took over Lily, and words flew out of her mouth. "The construction of the Hoover Dam began in 1931. It's area reaches two hundred and twenty acres, and it's architects were named Henry J Kaiser and Gordon Kaufmann." She and Pure said in unison.

Lily blinked in surprise, and looked at Pure. They stared at each other for a second, then turned to their teammates. "Nevermind that; We've got a game to win!" An Ares boy named Jeff roared. The team roared back.

"Who's going to fight?" Bell asked. Most of the Ares campers volunteered. "I'll do it!" Lily suddenly yelled.


	4. Hidden Cave

**Me: Yes, I'm aware it's been like two or three weeks. I had writer's block, then House of Hades came out, and yesterday Pokemon X and Y came out! Can you blame me for not updating sooner?  
**

**Pure: Yes**

**Me: Well pointing fingers isn't going to make me write this sooner**

**Lily: No, but it may prevent you from doing this to the readers ever again.**

**Me: I highly doubt that. Anyways, wait you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Silence followed Lily's announcement. "I said I'll fight!" Lily repeated, raising Pavlos to hype up the blue team. "You won't run with me?" Pure asked her quietly. "I wanna see how well the plan works out from _both_ ends. Imagine the guards' faces!" Lily grinned.

"Then I'll fight too." Derek volunteered, walking towards Lily. Lily blushed, astounding Pure again. "Technically, we'll _all_ fight eventually, but you get what I mean." Derek corrected himself. Lily giggled.

"First the blushing, now you giggle? It wasn't even funny!" Pure whispered to her. "Sh." Lily told her. "Well, come on!" One boy in heavy armor ordered, and the Ares campers plus Lily and Derek ran to Max.

Lily wondered if it was her fault Max was injured while she watched him get trampled. As she predicted, guards jumped out. Lily blocked a girl's thrust and used moves of which she didn't know the name of.

Sooner then expected, the first layer of guards were lying on the ground. Lily had a long cut running from beneath her eye to her cheek bone, and felt bruises where the sword beat through her armor, but ran.

Lily tried to hide her quick breaths as the Athena flag came into sight. _I need to go outside more_ she thought, then added _I guess this trip will help_. Athena and Hephaestus kids blocked the flag.

"I didn't realize the blue team was so small." Lily heard a Hephaestus kid mutter to another. Lily grinned and put on an extra burst of speed, thanks to her abnormally long legs.

Lily hadn't even fought anyone when the runners came through. The guards were stunned, giving Lily a feeling of satisfaction. The first to brush it off was a daughter of Athena, who came at Derek.

Derek, for whatever reason, stared behind Lily at the runners and didn't notice the girl. Lily threw Pavlos at the girl before an intelligent idea crossed her mind. The blade struck her hand, and she dropped her sword.

The girl looked at Lily, and Lily realized she had left herself defenseless while the girl could easily bend down and pick up both her own sword and Pavlos. Bell ran in and slashed at the girl.

"Get the flag!" She ordered, and Lily immediately blasted through the fighting people. Derek ran behind her, blocking anyone trying to stop her. Lily was wheezing, but the feeling of victory in her chest kept her going.

Lily felt blind, but knew she had grabbed the flag and ran back to the blue team territory. She heard yowls of anger and then pain when Derek got them with his small dagger. Lily could somehow see the Ares boy she sent back.

Lily could feel herself slowing down, the Hephaestus kids gaining. Her ribcage threatened to break. "I haven't even ran a mile." Lily muttered to herself. She tripped afterwards, and rolled down the hill into her territory.

Her team mates tried not to laugh. "I won it, didn't I?" She snapped, shutting them up.

The rest of the team ran up behind her. They lifted her up, doing the victory thing, when someone asked "Why hasn't the flag changed color?" The flag was meant to change pattern to match the cabin of whoever captured it-now, however, it remained Athena silver.

Chiron trotted in. "Because it is not meant to." He answered. "Does that mean we won?" An Athena kid yelled out. "Yes and no. The blue team won, but the capturer..." Chiron dropped the sentence.

Everyone stared at Lily. "I did see her eyes flash silver before we got to the fork in the path..." Derek revealed. Lily didn't have time to wonder why Derek was looking at her eyes before Bell added "I did too, and Pure's!"

"And when they made that plan?" "And blurted out Hoover Dam facts simultaneously?" More mutters followed, talking about the same occurrences. Lily looked at Pure, but she was looking down.

"What does this mean?" Lily asked loudly, stopping the chatter. "It means," The Athena girl Lily threw Pavlos at came up and put her arm around Lily. "That you're my new baby sisters." Lily gulped.

* * *

Lily's favorite pass time at camp had to be riding the pegasi. Often, she rode a black horse with a white stripe kind of thing down it's horses-kind of like Mulan's horse. Of course, sword-fighting with Derek was a lot of competition.

The girl Lily threw her sword had, she had found out, was named Grace, and turned out to be the cabin leader. Luckily, Grace didn't hold a grudge against Lily. "It's a game-we do what we have to do to win. It's in our blood, the competitive nature." Grace told her.

That didn't stop Lily from flinching whenever Grace made a sudden movement. She was muscular enough-thought no where near as frightening and, let's face it, ugly-to be an Ares kid. Even Grace admitted so.

Pure continued to tease Lily about her so-called crush (she'd never admit it to herself) on Derek. Pure also tried to convince her that Derek was staring, and liked Lily back. "Quit it, Pure." Lily told her for the third time...that hour.

"Just look! He's looking at you and _drooling_!" Pure said. "I _did_ look, and he was playing with his hair." Lily retorted. "To make it look like James Potter! You're always going on about him and Lily Evans!" Pure argued.

"Oh, just leave it." Lily sighed. "I have to go climb the wall." That was easily her _least_ favorite activity. Lava always scorched her skin, and she fell and made a fool of herself to not only her new siblings, but the Ares bullies and Derek.

Constantly the Ares kids push her around, and who better to lead them then the oaf she ordered to stay behind? She was almost easier to bully then Pure, being so small and un-muscular as she was. The only thing she could fight back with was her sass.

Sadly, that usually made things worse.

"Hey, giraffe." The goons chuckled darkly. "Hey, elephant." Lily said back calmly, and resisted the urge to defensively feel the length of her neck. He scowled. "Surprised you can even pick up that sword, with your noodle arms."

"_I'm_ surprised you can even walk. Even for your buffalo legs, it looks hard to carry your meatloaf of a body." Lily said before she could stop herself. Soon she was chased onto the top of the climbing wall, to her surprise.

Then a woman left her hidden cave.


	5. Procrastination and Flirtation

**Me: Yes, it's probably been even longer then last time. The worst part is I have literally no excuse for it. The chapter was completely planned out almost the entire time since the last update. I blame global warming  
**

**Lily: Woman you need reviewers and you not updating is not helping**

**Me: Neither is having a fictional character blame me for pausing their existence but look it's happening**

**Friend: No Awesome you'll confuse them**

**Me: GREAT**

**Derek: She doesn't own Percy Jackson but plans on naming her first born son after him**

**Me: That is personal and why aren't you passed out like the other two**

**Derek: I got a smoothie**

* * *

"Chiron...?" Pure said, looking startled at the woman. Said woman looked like she was in some sort of trance. "Sh. It's the Oracle, Rachel." Chiron explained, breathing heavily as Lily's breathe got stuck in her throat.

She looked at Pure and knew they shared a thought; _If she's Rachel, then Percy, Annabeth and the other seven are safe and in the real world. So, not safe_. Lily added the last part in herself.

Rachel jerked her head and emitted a green fog from her mouth. A voice, scratchy and hoarse, followed.

_Six will follow a trail of talk_

_One shall choose-speak, or walk_

_Two to be trapped in the land of mist_

_and forced to take her first, yet final kiss  
_

_Owl, Dove and Axe combined_

_Must defeat the father of all kind_

Two of the older campers ran forward to catch Rachel as if this were a natural occurrence. "Who'd make an important path out of chalk?" An Ares girl asked. "Shush, Kristina. We were just given a prophecy-and a quest."

The campers groaned, and Chiron turned to Pure. "...What?" She asked, as everyone was looking at her expectantly. "You must decide who will join you on the quest." Chiron told her, offering no explanation.

"W-what!?" Pure started stuttering, and Lily knew it was time to help. "I'm going!" She yelled, and ran forward. Derek came behind her, and Pure nodded, as if allowing him to join them.

"I'll be the axe." Lily's main bully, Dave, looked at her menacingly as if to argue. She gulped, and looked at Pure for help. "They bully me too, but we need some muscle." Pure said, and she groaned.

"I'm going!" An annoyingly cheery voice said and ran forward. Lily's eyes widened-it was Corey, the most popular girl at camp. And Derek's new sister. Lily had once attempted to ask her to move, for she was blocking a dummy while Lily was practicing, but ended up on the climbing wall again.

It was due to her lack of courage and ability to ask strangers-even some of her teachers-for anything. "I'm going, to complete the pattern and the prophecy."It was the most unlikely girl to be an Ares kid-Jess, the one who often saved Lily from Dave. Dave groaned.

"Pack up and make a plan." Chiron said, and the campers disbanded.

* * *

"How do we follow a trail of chalk? Who makes a trail of chalk leading to something so bad they need us?" Jess asked, restating Kristina's question from earlier. "Kids draw chalk on sidewalks. Maybe we have to follow a sidewalk until we find a line of them?" Derek suggested.

"That's stupid, beauty boy." Dave jeered. Corey just sat away from everyone, filing her nails. "It's the best we've got, Dave. Now come on." Jess was the oldest, so lead them even though it was Pure's prophecy.

She lead the group to the van. "...can anyone drive? I failed my driver's test..." Jess admitted. Corey finally piped up. "Ooh, I can drive!" That was the moment Lily accidentally grabbed Derek's hand.

* * *

It ended up with Corey driving, Pure next to her in the shotgun seat, with Jess and Dave arguing in the back. This left Lily and Derek alone together in the middle. Lily

* * *

felt awkward in their silence, despite Dave shouting at his sister and Pure shouting every time Corey nearly crashed into a tree.

The seats, incidentally, were so close that Lily's new-well, new to her-camp shirt brush against Derek's arm. Even this caused Lily to nearly panic attack, so she refused to strike up conversation with the boy.

Sadly, he couldn't take a hint. Or perhaps she's less obvious then she thought.

"I can't believe we're on a quest." He whispered to her, and his breath made her skin tingle. Yet, she answered. "I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. And my mom didn't believe I had ADHD!" Lily scoffed jokingly.

"I didn't, before now. I didn't even have dyslexia. I would know-I'm better friends with my books than real people." Derek laughed. "A monster could pull the van apart at any time, and my first impulse would be to fight. It used to be to run." He continued.

"At the speed your 'sister' is driving, I'd be surprised if we didn't run the monster over first." Lily said, eying the tree they narrowly just avoided. Once again, Lily eased comfortable into conversation with a boy she recently thought could never exist in reality-smart, nerdy, yet cute.

"Quit flirting!" Dave laughed harshly and flicked their heads. Lily's blood boiled as she turned to retort, but first-

"Shut it, brick head. It's none of your business how we communicate." Lily smiled. He hadn't denied that they were flirting! Not that they were, or that she'd want to. Flirting wasn't her style. Plus she'd accidentally blink instead of winking like the pretty girls at school do.

Dave gave them a dirty look, with Jess now listening to her music, as Lily and Derek slid back into their seats. Not a second after, Pure shouted loud enough to echo through the van and make Jess remove her ear-buds.

"THERE!"

* * *

**Me: I know the prophecy was lame, but prophecy making isn't in my area of expertise.**

**Pure: Neither is not procrastinating, apparently**

**Lily: I learned that before I knew that the girl you're based on even existed.**


End file.
